


Strangerbound

by Jalle, The_Purple_Gryphon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls Live On Alternia (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternia, Bulges and Nooks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Graphic Description, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trolls (Homestuck), molting, power abuse, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalle/pseuds/Jalle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Purple_Gryphon/pseuds/The_Purple_Gryphon
Summary: /)~u~(\ *ah finally finished reading HS and i couldn't help myself!*Pls enjoy yourself and feel free to comment, More to come later!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Alternia.

 

For all it's terrifying glory, still manages to survive and create.

Lusii roam the lands and the great beasts begin their day slowly.

However we are not here to speak of the fauna and such, we have a special surprise for you in fact, a new face decided to creep out of their hive today.

  
  


**=== >**

//My what a uhm…. _ lovely _ looking young lady you are.

//What is your name:____

  
  


Demiza Hertiz is your name, your a young fine troll who is about to turn 5 sweeps and finally your lusus decided it was a good idea to show you outside of your hive.

You stood barely 1,58m (5’2ft), being short has it advantages however as you’ve learned before, people underestimate you, of course you weren’t some slugbeast whilst you were locked within your hive, you had grown accustomed to lifting heavy items and it was bordering on fetishistic you should really stop, that just meant that you had grown muscle that people didn’t see under the overly casual clothes and on another matter your ears were ripped at a young age but now that you’ve grown so much it looks cool so you decorated your ears with silly pieces of junk.

 

You casually ruffled your own hair in which you had painted a purple streak, you may be a goldblood but it doesn’t mean you can’t have a favorite colour unless of course it means running into trouble in the end but i mean who cares.

Atop your head jutted 6 horns, well technically five and a half, you lost the half of one of your horns in a fight which you will not get into detail about right now, maybe later....

Ah not only that one of your eyes was also damaged by that conflict, you are only able to see half through that eye but that’s where your glasses come in, one lens is stronger to help you see around, however you decided it was a GRAND idea to get tinted purple lenses.

 

Though thanks to your silly and stupid adventures around your own hive it seemed like the hive was off the ground, which caused multiple occasions where your lusus had to save you from falling down to your death.

 

As soon as you heard that you’d be able to see the surroundings outside your hive finally, you basically ignored everything and even forgot to get dressed properly….which you instantly regretted upon opening the door to the outside where a cold wind blew, grumbling you returned to your respiteblock to get dressed.

 

You’d say that your sense of fashion is literally ANYTHING you can catch within your grubby hands, meaning if it fits and is clean it’s enough for that day.

But today was a special day, so you dug into your closet retrieving a outfit you had wanted to wear sweeps ago but were too small to do so.

Now keep in mind, dressing up in purple anything really can get you in trouble but you really don’t care for the hemobullshittery that is being spewed into your delicate audicular canals every time someone opens their ignorance flap.

Fitting yourself into the clothes, you meet your lusus back at the front door, the creature made a soft screeching sound towards you.

 

Your lusus was a Tunnelbeast,  The monstrous custodian looked like a mix between a Mole and a ant eater, standing up it would dwarf you at least twice times over, it’s claws were hard and sharp enough to dig through bedrock, rather than eat meat it prefered greens and berries which it had to get it self….but now it’d fall on you.  _ He he fun... _

 

You exited your hive with a small nervous glance back at the door, your lusus nudged you along the tunnel which apparently it had dug itself for easy access.

Coming out of the tunnel you couldn’t help but gasp at the surrounding.

A small green field with some flowers laid silently on top of the cliff, with the rough sea below and a forest on the other side with trees that stretched to the skies.

 

All of the colours, scents and different shapes made you wary of your surroundings.

Of course with your lusus on your side made you feel better and the Tunnelbeast would protect you if something happened.

The two ventured out into the area, whilst the lusus taught the young troll what was alright to eat or to get food from later not forgetting also to show some minor medicine plants etc.

A whole lot needed to be learned in a short time, because you had better things to do than hang around, you wanted to see more, perhaps even meet other trolls, you kinda hoped some would live near you somewhere….well let me rephrase that, you wish KIND and friendly trolls lived near you, since you had absolutely no intention to fight at all, it’d be too messy.

  
  


**\-      - a few Sweeps later-      -**

  
  


Demiza was running fast in between the trees, catching fireflies as she went, her loosely put on shirt waving in the wind as she played about and gathering items she needed.

Laughing throughout the whole trip she eventually ended up at the beach below her hive, she’d usually catch some fish for herself to eat and with a bag full of greenery for her lusus she was about done with her daily chores.

She yawned looking over the sea, the moon reflected beautifully off of it’s surface, even though the sea is filled most likely with sea trolls, she didn’t give a crap stripping down to a short top and boxers, quickly taking a dip before going ‘fishing’.

 

After a while, she dragged herself out of the water, throwing her sixth fish near her bag before shaking off excess moisture that clung to her.

Swiping her clothes under one arm, in the other her bag and fish and with that she double checked if she had everything before bounding back to the hive.

The moon was barely starting to dip into the ocean at this point but it was a good moment to head back home for munchies and then a good night’s rest.

  
  


The next evening she had decided to venture further, explore more and maybe meet another of her kind for the first time.

She had ran through a bit of forest not finding any hives within the immediate area, she had ran along the cliff not finding anything there either and she knew she couldn’t hold her breath to check the water for silly sea trolls, now that she thought about that she didn’t know what other trolls would even look like even if asked, shrugging at the idea she kept on running.

 

When the moon hit the highest point in the sky she stopped in a field far from her hive, exhausted she sat down to relax for a bit, however in the distance on the beach she saw a troll what seemed to be…..playing with something.

She decided to go check it out even though every cell in her body told her to run, when she came closer she noticed that the troll and the creature accompanying them weren’t playing, apparently the creature was a Catbeast most likely the trolls lusus.

 

Her eyes scanned along the area and noticed a small Otterfish who seemed to be guarding a small building possibly a storage, as soon as her head had thought out whatever was going on, the Troll said something she couldn’t hear and the Catbeast launched itself to pounce on the feisty highly defensive Otter, she squinted to see what was going on but eventually she felt bad and began to quite literally strut her shit towards the troll who’s lusus including the otter had vanished off somewhere.

 

She yanked at the trolls shirt who seemed to be taller than her, the troll in question turned around looking around so she gave another tug until the others eyes were fixed on her.

She gave them a small innocent smile “Mister you’re not supposed to be mean you know~” she playfully mentioned, she’d figured that they were there to steal stuff.

The taller troll laughed loudly and bend over a bit to place a hand on her head giving her the dirtiest smirks she’d seen EVER “Little girl if i was you, i’d run back to the safety of your hive, this is none of your business” they then not so gently shoved her backwards, waving their hand in a shoo gesture, she smirked fixing her shirt and flattening her hair, dropping the whole ‘Try to be cute’ shit and dropping her voice at least a octave “Well excuse me then but i still think you’re not supposed to be here ransacking someone…” she said with a firm tone.

The other turned around to stare at the short troll who was giving him a literal shit eating grin which seemed to split her face but nothing good could come from this exchange she knew but before anything even COULD happen, the Catbeast lusus came bounding back to it’s owner with Otterfish in it’s maw.

 

Her eyes darted between the troll, the lusus and the otter, violet blood clearly dripping from the Catbeast’s maw, the beast had laid the otter at the owner’s feet who just smirked.

She’d never admit to having any issues with blood but it pulled at her strings to see something smaller being harmed, with that she kicked into high gear making the greatest dash she’d ever done to try to catch the otter before the other troll could do anything or messiah forbid that beast of a lusus, the taller troll naturally being slower did sadly know that she’d go for the injured creature and decided to kick her mid dash sending her tumbling towards a tree at the edge of the forest.

 

Luckily however she had indeed the otter within her grasp to the surprise of herself and the taller troll, she glared up at the troll through her glasses and gave a loud hiss.

The Catbeast growled but was held back by it’s owner, the tall troll hissed back and went to walk away, like the cunt she really was she had decided it was a good idea to scream after them…..

“Yea you better run, fucking…. _cowards_ ” the last word falling soft but she had no time, lucky to have no distractions at this point she carefully laid the otter on the ground and checked it’s wounds, minor scratches….possible bite wound….maybe some fur missing from places but the otter would survive if treated, she grumbled softly looking around in the immediate area for any medical herb she recognized. The otterfish was looking at her, bit in shocked and confused but not terrified. The situation before was still stressful and it got the smaller creature’s system to pump a lot of adrenaline to survive, that was before Demiza walked in.    
  
While she was checking out the lusus at the edge of the forest, more deep in the shadows of the leaves there was someone walking closer…It was not the tall troll from before during the storage incident with the catbeast.

  
Steps fastened up when the troll was coming closer and her yellow eyes turned behind her glasses when she heard the cracking noises and finally saw the stranger more clearly when there was only couple meters between them. Otterfish turned to look at the troll too, letting out squeaky and purring noises running with it’s tiny feet and jumping on the troll.   
“Okay, okay, I’m here”, he chuckled when the lusus nuzzled his face. He was petting the otterfish who squirmed in his hands but his gentle smile faded out when he saw purple blood stains in this fingers and arm.   
“Hey”, his voice had lowered, “What the fuck have you done to otmom?”   
  
The male was standing there, holding the white purring and clicking noise making small creature who itself was very calm but the troll’s aura had changed in seconds. He stared at the girl who was staring back at him. They both had a shadow cast over them so the light of alternian moons weren’t able to catch on them so they saw only raw outlines of each other. She stood up from the squat which she’d found to be good whilst checking the otterfish out earlier. Her han went on the hip as if to take a stance before she tilted her head slightly.

“I did jackshit you limp fronded stoogle, if anything i was helping but i guess you can blame me, i’ll just leave then…”

He frowned, looking at the otterfish in his hands, pushing his cheek with the muzzle before jumping out from the hold. His violet eyes followed how the lusus walked to the girl and pushed it’s head on her leg before making another noise.

“Alright, wrong call then. I should thank you? She is not this friendly for any stranger and would have attacked you many times if you would have done anything to her”, he mumbled, walking out of the woods leaving the shadows behind. The ground didn’t have any proper grass growing on it, it was getting harder under the feet the more you walked out the woods. 

“What really happened?” He turned to look at Demiza, the otterfish running circles between them before running further on the beach. Damn that was some fast little thing.

 

She rolled her eyes behind her glasses before glancing at the other again, she began to dust off her shirt and pants huffing softly whilst he spoke. She checked out her stomach which was starting to form a bruise from where the kick landed earlier, with a sigh she’d shuffled a bit 

“Well you’re fucking welcome....and honestly, i got no idea what really happened to begin with, i was passing by exploring and shit, noticed something going on here, the little creature got pounced and i assume chased by a Catbeast lusus who was here with a fucking tall troll, i’d assume they were gonna check that little shitshack there” for good measure she pointed her thumb at the shifty looking storage building.

 

She also did noticed the little lusus running about till it buggered off elsewhere, shrugging she gave him a slight glare “And what about you? If that’s your lusus, fucking watch it! It coulda been killed you know, that Catbeast was as big as my lusus….” having placed a palm over her face she mumbled something before waving her hand slightly into his general direction.

“Whatever your reasoning, i think i should leave since you were ever so kind…” she turned to look over the beach to see if the lusus was anywhere but not seeing it she gave a shrug and took a step towards a opening in the trees.

  
He was keeping eye on her, giving just quick glances at the ocean’s horizon when the otter was already nowhere to be seen.   
“My storage? Goddammit..” He took a couple steps to the side to see that the door was not opened, before looking back at her. “Yeah, my lusus. She doesn’t roam around much if I’m not here but at least my stuff hasn’t gotten stolen and otmom is fine, so it’s a’ight I guess…”   
He hummed looking at the storage again, he should still get it checked out just in case.

  
“Hey, before you go, can I get your name? I just wanna know who saved my lusus from trouble”, he was looking at her, they were now few meter from each other.   
“I am Kathel. Light tidalwave, you can bother me at trollian, whatever, if you are around and don’t feel like wanting to be eaten by seadwellers”, his lips twist into a small smirk.

  
  


She huffed again “your lusus ain’t fine...get it some antibiotics or perhaps some healing salve else that bite might get infected” she roughly gestured at her neck area “It’s not deep but should still look into it” tilting her head to look where the moon was she frowned slightly noticing what time it was and she should maybe start heading back. A side glance was send his way from the side of her glasses making it clear to see her eye’s whilst she gave him a small smirk in return and since he was her ‘somewhat kind’ with horrible first meeting moment troll she humored him with her name at least.   
“The names Demiza, besides the walking trash flap from earlier, you’re the first person i’ve met at least….” she mumbled slightly, her free hand went to fiddle with a small pouch on her arm until she continued “...what’s trollian? Also seaweedeaters pfft never seen one before and i’ve been fishing in their seas” she gave a soft chuckle as if to laugh at her own joke.

 

“Oh?” He blinked a few times fast. “I sea, I sea. Well, now you have. I’m violetblood.”    
Kathel crossed his arms tilting his head. “You don’t have any social media? Husktop or any smaller like hand device? You are behind if you don’t have any. Trollian is chatting program where you can talk to other trolls,” he explained.

 

She tilted her head curiously before chuckling to herself “Ah of course...i had to run into a fishdick the first moment i get to talk to a troll....” she sighed loudly patting her forehead “well if it’s any business to you, I’m a goldblood” she told him with a slight scowl, lowering her glasses for him to see her eyes in the moonlight as they shone with their own hue.

Tapping her foot she seemed to be somewhat in thoughts before pulling back into reality “Ah and no i don’t have a husktop yet, i do have a small word tablet and no i’m not behind on anything, my lusus is just…overly protective of me let’s leave it at that” she grumbled crossing her arms to mimic him “And not to mention, you’re the first troll i’ve spoken to so why would i need a chat program?!” she gave him a questioning gaze.

 

He was silence while listening her, this sounded very familiar to him. He let out a sigh, he was not tensed up anymore unlike before.

“First of all, you don’t even know… I’m the least dick of all the fishdicks. Trust me”, Kathel said with the most honest tone he had. He looked at her from head to toe, she seemed to be pretty young, he would guess something between six to seven sweeps since she is yellowblood.

“You are roaming first times around out of your hive if I’m the first one you have met…” He hummed, looking back to the ocean. The moons were slowly going down, the morning was going to arrive soon but it was dark still.   
“I suggest for you to get the app, don’t let your lusus know about it, it’s nothing to worry after some time when you have it”, he turned look back at her, “I was overly protected too, my lusus was not happy when I started exploring the world outside of my hive area. Some trolls don’t socialize much but having some contacts is cool when your… lusus is not around…”

 

She gave his dick comment a shrug and fiddles with the hem of her shirt idly “Well i already mapped out the area around my hive so yea, first time venturing further from home i’d say…” she mumbled starting to rock back and forth on her heels.

Hearing him mention the app she made a approving noise and gave him a quick nod “I’ll look into it...and figure out how stuff works whenever my lusus is sleeping or whatever..” she gave the moon another glance, pushing her glasses back in front of her eyes “Ah and it looks like it might be high time to leave, even if we had a rough start, it was nice to meet ya Kat!” she chirped happily. He gave slight smirk, nodding.   
“It does. If you need anything, this is area where to find me”, Kathel turned around, started to walk towards the ocean, giving a short wave over his shoulders he finished with, “Catch you later, Dem.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;x; This is a short chapter, i wanted to add more but you know how it goes!  
> ~Next chapter will be interesting though, Enjoy!~

 

 

 

 

Demiza decided it might be a handy idea to get that husktop the fickdick spoke about.

After a small trip to what seemed to be some sort of a marketplace, she got hands on a husktop coloured a simple black with a yellow stripe on the back.

Humming a simple happy tune on her way home seemed like a fine way to waste time, the area already having been mapped out on previous expeditions meant that there was nothing new for now.

 

After about a hour of walking she cleared the forest and could see her hive in the distance, assuming that her lusus was awake due to the lights being on inside.

The closer she got the more she noticed something was off, it could have been her ever vivid imagination of course _(self memo: remove scary stories from bookshelf)_ but that didn’t deter her from heading home.

Coming up on the hill she saw 3 sets of footprints on the ground, one was her sneakers but the other 2 didn’t look familiar, shaken up by that fact she made a b-line to the front door.

 

As if on a rampage she slammed open the door only to be greeted with a bigger mess than she had left it, eyes glanced around the place as she noticed most of the items were quite literally FLUNG around the hive, some even landing into a pile next to the door.

But her items were not the first concern, where was her lusus…?!

She ran from block to block until entering her respiteblock, there she saw large bump under her blanket at which she chuckled, heading over to pull the cover off of her lusus who happily in turn chirped and nuzzled at her face.

She laughed and scratched the creature on it’s head “There there Monte, what happened?”

 

After a few minutes of squeaks, chirps and grumbling growls she had gotten the big picture of what had happened while she was gone.

Apparently as the lusus told her, a big troll had come into her hive searching for someone all the while screaming a name the lusus couldn’t repeat.

Frowning she gave the lusus a few paps on his head before clearing some stuff off of the desk which stood next to her recuperacoon.

Swiftly she threw her husktop onto the desk, opened it and started mashing away with the guide in hand.

After what seemed like forever she had it up ‘n running, immediately she downloaded trollian, fiddled with it and added the fishdick from earlier….

 

**Demiza pester Kathel === >**

 

The conversation between the two trolls was uneventful as Kathel was telling Demiza how trollian worked, how to find some things on her husktop, how to this, that and the other.

Some more questionable subjects were touched upon and they both agreed not to speak of them at this moment as it was inappropriate.

They bonded over some similar interests and some silly jokes were thrown around.

Even though they were of different blood casts, barely knowing each other for maybe a few hours, they seemed all too friendly with each other.

 

Whilst sitting on trollian and doing other stuff in the background Demiza didn’t notice the noises coming from the hallway.

A dark figure crept through the blocks till it came to stand still at the door to Demiza’s respiteblock, from the crack they peeked through and smiled happily.

With a loud bang the respiteblock’s door was swung open and the figure rushed in to grab Demiza from behind and swinging her around in their arms.

She shocked at the situation growled loudly, being swung around without knowing who the person even was or why she just wriggled and bit the arms holding her.

With a loud scream the person dropped her and she heard them step back, hissing she crawled back towards the door until she looked back at the person….

 

Tall, muscular and with a derpy smile on their face, ~~_This….person....ugh_~~

She still gave a hiss somewhat knowing who the person was but wouldn’t want to be associated with them.

Kenito Ridros was this troll name, He was one of her clutch mates but she wanted to believe he didn’t exist, he was really clingy which she often found disturbing

Glaring at Kenito she huffed “What the in the condence’s material sponge are you doing here?!”

Kenito chuckled waving gestures extravagantly “Ah Well you see, i finally was able to track you down i thought it’d be a fun moment to visit a former Clutch mate!” he spoke all too happily.

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head “I don’t associate with any of them not to mention, you barge into my hive and DISRUPT my peace!” she growled back at him.

 

Kenito’s face showed a bit of sorrow and guilt, knowing that he did wrong he raised his hands slowly and tried to give her a small smile “Alright alright, i’m sorry but i mean it’s good to catch up you know and...uhm...nice seeing you again.” he said softly, shuffling towards the door which made her crawl the other way to her desk again.

“You can try coming back when invited but now….Leave!” she gave him a final growl.

Her lusus finally moving to stand up on it’s hind legs snarling and showing it’s fangs.

He just looked at her with a soft expression “Well catch you later then, i’ll be back.”

With that he left and she heard the door close behind him, she crumpled back against her desk which also included her lusus that laid across her lap in comfort, pushing a book in at her.

 

She smiled down and scratched it behind the ear before picking up the book.

Grinning she chuckled “Want me to read a bit for you hm? I really don’t get how you like this story so much…” the book was named ‘Adventure across Time and Space’.

Opening the book at the marker she remembered where they were last time, she gave a soft smile keeping up with the petting whilst she began to read.

_“...With a loud roar and a flash of concentrated energy he had evaporated plenty of spirits of the opposing army, he would not go down so easily. The attacks were coming from all sides in all manner of forms and speeds but they did little more than pinch him…_

_He pull a surprised look however when a small troll with a sickle ran up to him as if to attack, what did this small creature think he’d be able to hurt him? HA Don’t make me laugh...”_

she read for a hour or so before yawning, below her hand her lusus sleeping softly and comfortably snuggled against her, smiling she set the book away and laid against her lusus’s warm fluff, soundlessly dozing off

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

The next thing she knows is her body aching, groaning loudly she sat up against her desk, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes as everything seemed to be blurry but no matter how much she rubbed at her eyes the blur wouldn’t go away.

With a annoyed huff she stood up making her way to the meal block, her lusus was sitting there munching on some greenery she had gathered the day prior.

Monte _(her lusus)_ noticed her trot into the doorway but gave her a questioning look when it’s eyes landed on her semi-focused gaze, her stance and her somewhat shaky frame.

 

In her own mind was a soft static noise, everything around her sounded muted to a degree.

Sweat clung to her skin and the ability to breath seemed to become heavier each time.

Strength seemed to seep out of her without even doing anything and even the minimal task of literally anything at all seemed like shouldering the weight of the world.

A weird sensation came over her, her skin felt itchy and underneath felt like billions of insects had inhabited her flesh, bones ached to the core and nothing seemed right.

She sat down by the door with a loud thump, hands clutching her head when the static noise became more and more, her lusus rushed to her side making concerned chittery noises.

 

She groaned loudly curling towards her lusus when a pang of pain ran straight through her spine up into her think pan, claws dug deeper into her skull since the static didn’t stop.

Her lusus noticed all of the signs and softly chirped at her, claws encircled the smaller troll in some sort of a hug but the only thing she could do is whimper in pain.

Her lusus carefully and slowly picked her up which made her scream out, trying to wriggle out of her lusus’s grip, Monte softly purred rubbing it’s muzzle against her cheek whilst bringing her to her recuperacoon and slowly lowering her into the sopor.

When the cool sopor seeped through her clothes, she gave a sigh in content and slowly drifted off since her pain had been dulled somewhat, the static in her brain was muted as well.

She gave her lusus a small smile, chirping a thank you before falling asleep.

 

The next few days went by uneventfully, whimpers, groans and long-winded whines filled the hive, Monte was shuffling around gathering items and bringing her water and food if needed.

Demiza was stuck in a state of extreme sleepiness, painful full body shocks and aches.

As the perigees went by her skin began to crack and peel off leaving the sopor coloured with a gold-ish yellow because of the open skin, no matter how much she slept nothing felt alright.

After the cracks had appeared her lusus made it it’s job to clean out the sopor and very carefully wipe her down with a semi moist rag, after all that Monte had put her back into the new sopor.

 

One day, Monte was out for a few minutes to get some more greenery for food.

Demiza awoke with a long whine, throat parched and stomach grumbling but her lusus didn’t come.

She wiggled in the ‘coon, reaching out to the lip to pull herself out of the sopor, she groaned loudly until her body hit the floor making her scream, yellow blood began to puddle under her.

System rushed full with panic and pain, she began to crawl out of her respiteblock.

Her body only working partly as she went, trying to get to food or her lusus she gave a loud scream again when another shock of pain shot through her body and to her right something broke but she didn’t have the energy to look.

 

Instead of crawling to the meal block, she was in the ablution block and she had crawled into the tub.

Curling in on herself, she whimpered eyes still closed and clutching her knees to her chest.

She felt disgusted, skin cracking more and falling off, her blood puddled again under her but she could care less at this point, she wanted this to be over.

She laid there in the cold tub, having turned the tap on so that cold water splattered on her, it was painful to feel the moisture seep into the cracks of her skin which made her whimper.

 

Monte finally came back, the atmosphere in the hive was thick with discomfort.

The lusus made it’s way to the respiteblock, making a disgruntled noise when she wasn’t in the ‘coon but he noticed the trail of blood on the floor, Monte made a soft chittering noise following the trail to the ablution block where it found her, rolled into herself and shivering.

Her lusus came inside softly, turning the water off and gently leaning down to pet her head.

She pushed her head into the touch with a soft whine before her stomach growled.

Some more chirps and chitters were made before Monte had pulled her out of the tub, carefully tapped dry, led her back to her ‘coon then fed her, she gave him a gentle smile before being knocked into a deep sleep again.

 

When almost a full perigee had gone by, she woke up in her ‘coon drowsy.

She stretched popping her joins and yawning before pulling herself out of the ‘coon.

She seemed to have grown taller but didn’t feel much different, chuckling she steadied herself by leaning against the wall and walking out to the meal block.

There she made a soft purr at her lusus who sat at the dining table eating, her lusus answered with a equal noise but happier.

She grabbed some grubloaf, some meat and coffee before installing herself at the table as well.

 

Still trying to get her body to function properly she had thought it’d be a fun idea to run outside.

Maybe she could find something to hunt or perhaps she could find out what this buzzing sound in her head was or even make it go away, she had chalked the noise up to being a byproduct of her molt but who cares.

As she began to run she had found some sort of a nest, Cluckbeast perhaps, but it was absolutely huge.

Carefully she made her way in and found two giant eggs, smirking she picked up one finding it just to be heavy enough that she could take one if her arms if her arms could be trusted.

As she was heading out she came face to face with said cluckbeast, assuming mother cluck.

 

The beast screeched and lunged at her, she had barely time to carefully put the egg down and roll away, with a shiteating grin she stood back up dusting her clothes.

“Come on then, i’m itching for a fight after sitting still so long!” she growled baring her fangs.

Taking a fighting stance with her claws pointed at the beast she waited.

‘Strategy of battle, if you are sure you are not fast enough make them come to you!’ she thought.

The cluckbeast took the bait charging her again, however she was not as fast as she’d hoped after her molting and got hit squarely in the chest, she coughed up some food from her acid tract.

 

She was send tumbling back but she was quick to recover, noting that her shirt was ruined.

Grimacing at the bruise developing underneath she growled at the cluckbeast.

Her stance changed from standing to semi crouched, still not confident that she was quick like she used to but she had to try at least.

With a quick kick of dirt she took of charging at the beast, the cluckbeast squaked at her, it’s claw came close to scratching her but she had scraped it’s ankle with her claws drawing first blood.

 

Coming to a stop behind the beast she gave a low chuckled licking the blood off of her fingers, the cluckbeast however was now enraged and began to rampage around blindly.

She was at some point hit in the arm when the cluckbeast came charging in a blind rage.

Before she even had time to check the damage the beast came charging again, this time it threw her in the direction of her hive and knocking the air out of her lungs.

She kneeled for a while finally noticing her arm was bleeding, anger bubbled inside her.

Glaring at the beast who was charging again she ground her teeth together being hit again by said beast angering her more, the static noise had returned but she also remember the blood of the small lusus of the other troll she met long ago.

 

Standing up with her back against a tree she gave the beast a angered scowl.

“Note to self, pick easier food….” she groaned clutching her head when the static became loud.

When a pang of pain shot through her thinkpan she screamed loudly…..

 

There was a loud crackle of power…

The beast screeched till silence returned...

She crumpled against the tree with violent shocks that shook her body…

 

Her eyes took a while to focus again but when she could see she saw the cluckbeast unmoving.

Slowly with a slightly wobble she stood up again, slowly wobbling over to the beast to check if it was dead, when she was close enough there was a small bit of smoke rising off of the body.

She coughed and kicked the cluckbeast over, the beast had a burned piece of feathers on its back and she frowned, not even sure what she had done at this point but she knew she had killed it somehow.

Shrugging slightly she went to grab the egg and dragged the body with her back to her hive.

Her lusus of course gave her a piece of their mind about getting into a fight so soon after molting and that it wasn’t healthy even moving around so much.

 

Later that evening though she was laying on her pile of books staring into nothingness.

Her skin began to crawl with pinprickles but she ignored it, it wasn’t long after that a slow warm wave of something started to go throughout her body.

She frowned closing her eyes with a sigh, the warmth began to crawl up constantly teasing on the edge of a certain feeling she knew very well.

But when the warmth made it to her brain she blushed furiously and rolled over to her side.

Somehow she managed to start shivering, her nook started to tingle, her bulge twitched with interest but she just growled.

‘Ugh this can’t be real….’ her brain was starting to turn into mud and she stayed still in her pile and was not planning to move, she’d lock herself up for all she cared cause this would be the next worse thing that could happen to you after molt and culling would be even better than dealing with this….

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ~Next chapter will be fun i promise!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

 

The hive was filled with all kinds of loud sounds that could be probably heard on the other side of alternia if not throughout the whole universe.

The lusus was busy trying to clean up after Demiza and gathering something to eat and drink for her, all the while it was trying to calm her down.

Demiza was not having any of it, her emotional state was bordering on instinctive, clawing at the floor, walls and growling all the while.

Her body was flooded with hormones and was pumping out pheromones, all of her senses were heightened to a degree of ‘holy shit’ when she was able to smell her lusus moving through the hive.

 

How long this would stay she had no idea but at this point it hadn't even been 2 days that she had to deal with it and it was already driving her up all the walls.

Sluggishly she’d move around the hive, having tugged on some clothes that loosely hung off of her frame, her breath ragged, eyes unfocused and body sweaty.

She went to step out off her hive but her lusus was swift to try to stop her.

The glare she gave the lusus showed just a small hint of anger.

A swift shove and the lusus was out of the way as she made her way outside.

 

_ (Of course if you’d ask anyone else at this point if it was a good idea to leave your hive when you were in heat, most would say “FUCK NO!” unless you had a matesprit or kismesis to deal with your dumbass and making sure you never left your hive during this time. _

_ But since she literally had never been around the block more than a few sweep or was too shy to even try to make ‘friends’ meaning she had no one in her quadrants. _

_ The closest thing she had to a quadrant-mate was her casual acquaintance fishdick she’d met and spoken to…. _

_ Oh and of course her clutchmate kenito but getting him into her quadrant might be difficult due to her off putting personality at times.) _

  
  


Kenito was on his way back to his hive, walking through a forest with barely a visible path but when he came close to the edge he noticed a figure in the long grass.

If he recalled correctly, Demiza lived in this area including a seadweller and a Aqua blood, at this point he had made the choice of stepping out of the shadows of the forest to investigate.

The rustling in the grass made him alert, he’d put money on it that anyone would.

He was somewhat concerned though since the figure was just tumbling and struggling within the long grass without a sense of direction or any sign of where they were heading.

He smirked slightly and slowly started his approach.

 

Demiza was unsure where she was exactly but she was growing tired and trying to just wander a bit, having gotten the bright idea of getting some fresh air seemed to be going against her.

When she was in the long grass her legs gave out, she hit the ground hard and let out a growl.

Not long after she heard rustling in the direction of the forest, tentatively she sniffed the air, in a split second her irises contracted to slits, ears perked up and baring her fangs toward the noise.

Lowering her body to the ground she gave another sniff and noticed it was a troll but due to her yet barely new heightened senses she didn’t know who it was. 

After what seemed like forever Kenito came into her view, she gasped sliding backwards slightly

“Y-y-you shouldn’t be here…..leave….” she said with a voice shaky but with a growl undertone.

 

Kenito was surprised at first to see Demiza in such a disheveled state, eyes glancing over her and taking note on her posture.

Kenito was also finally able to pick up on the sweet scent coming from her, he was quick to raise a hand to cover his nose 'omg, she must be in or getting into season...' he thought.

He was close enough that the scent was bordering on overpowering so he just showed his hands to her raised in a calming manner "i'm not here to harm you but i do believe you should go back....to your hive...." he muttered.

He would slowly take steps towards her, she in turn would shuffle away from him, her posture was aggressive and for all he knew, she would attack if he did anything wrong.

There was a small crackle in the air, her horns seemed to be producing a small amount of electricity from what he could tell 'Oh, well this makes this even more dangerous..' he thought.

 

She was unable to concentrate on anything besides what was infront of her, this troll smelled good and looked muscular enough to be a ma- HOLD ON, NO BRAIN  **STOP** !

She growled louder arching her back when another sting of pain and pleasure rippled through her frame, lifting her gaze to meet his eyes grimacing "Get....A-away..."

He stopped a few meters away from her, his face radiated pity or confidence which made her growl louder.

She didn't need pity right now and especially not when she was looking for a mate.

He carefully kneeled in front of her, offering a hand with the palm up towards her, she glanced between his eyes and the open hand, her expression slightly softened when she leaned in to slightly sniff at the hand, instinct was taking over and she pushed her head over the hand.

 

He made a confused noise, this was not what he expected as much as he wanted to comfort her, he was sure that he just wanted to help her get back home without getting carried away by the pheromones she was pumping out and even those could be dangerous to anyone within range.

He slowly creeper closer rubbing her cheek, she whined softly looking up at him with half lidded eyes, Cooing at her all the while he'd managed to get really close for him to wrap her up in his arms which was a good thing since she basically went limp as soon as the arms were around her.

He kept cooing at her whilst making their way to her hive, she didn't say anything nor made any noise or attempt to escape.

 

He kicked the door of her hive open, getting a earful of her lusus which he ignore making a b-line to her room, in the middle of which was a nest looking thing made up from pillows and some personal objects.

He gently lowered her down, she let out a loud whine at the loss of contact but he made a reassuring keening noise, he went to get a blanket, some more pillows, food and water.

When he came back he found her curled up into herself, panting and sweating profusely that was also the time when the scent hit him, he raised a hand to his face when a blue blush crept over his cheeks, stabling himself and making sure he'd not do anything bad he closed the distance between him and her.

 

He heard her sniff at the air only to raise her body slightly towards him for comfort, he obliged sitting at the edge of the nest letting her lay her head in his lap, he raised a water bottle and murmured "you should really drink something, else you'll run yourself ragged"

With glazed eyes she'd stare at him before opening her mouth, he uncapped the bottle and gently put it at her lips, the motion went slow as she sipped the water....

This was wrong in so many ways he thought, pure pale solicitation mixed with red flirting because of her heat, he frowned slightly pulling the bottle away which she had been gnawing on, she drank half of it that's good, he then grabbed a piece of grub loaf and waved it in her face "Eating is a must too..." he said with a soft voice, she sniffed at the loaf and made a discontent sound.

 

'She didn't want this? what'd she want then...?' he thought, he had grabbed a bit of everything in her thermal hull and one by one he showed it to her only to be denied, that was until he showed her a still raw slab of cluckbeast which she quickly snagged out of his grip, sharp teeth dug into it and ripped it apart.

He just gaped in awe seeing as she was technically eating something raw and totally wild like, maybe she had lost her senses for a duration but who knows.

When all was said and done, she purred in content pushing her head against his leg since he was so close to her nest, or whatever you'd call the mess she was laying on, he however could not resist letting out a calming purr in response, his hand found her head gently running his claws over her scalp.

 

He got another response alright, a warm feeling crept up his leg until he noticed that he had actually closed his eyes at some point and she was basically trying to crawl up him, her nose was pressed against the crook of his neck making him gasp "Demi...i don't think we sho-" she had pulled back a bit, the expression she gave him wasn't anything less than pure lust, her pheromones were literally right there under his nose and at this point there was no fighting it.

He pressed his nose against her hair taking a big whiff, his mind declared him officially Heatdrunk, light blue tinted his cheeks to his ears and his eyes became unfocused besides what was right in front of him....this small vulnerable troll, how easy would it be to break her, doubtfully that hard but he didn't want that, his bulge was showing interest in the scent finally however he was slightly pulled out of his haze when she whined just below his chin, he could feel her rutting against him and cooed at her for it.

  
  


After that it went from bad to horrible in literally 2 seconds.

Clothing had basically evaporated, her desk had found itself settled against the door.

He was sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard all the while she was busy humping the shit out of his leg, trying to pull her off of her current objective seemed like a bad idea but she eventually slowed with one of the louded whines he'd ever heard.

She needed more and he was ready to provide, rolling them over so she'd be laying under him legs spread "mm...smelling delicious and looking like candy~" he teased, crawling up to give her a kiss on her lips, their bulges tangled together making both of them gasp, when they closed in to kiss again their horns knocked against each other and they both stopped for a second.

 

Demiza at this point seemed to comprehend what happened too, she gave him a sly smirk pulling him back down rubbing her smaller horns against his longer ones.

His horns started on a curve backwards before sharply curving forward splitting into two at the end, so their horns locked partly between hers making both of them trill.

They laid still for a moment pressing their horns together until the silence was broken by a wet squelch and a low groan from above her, smirking she ground her hips up against him, her heat still going strong making her unable or unwilling to speak.

He smirked back at her, pulling his horns back before leaning down to give her a not so gentle kiss basically forcing his tongue into her mouth whilst his hips pulled back including his bulge which reluctantly let go of hers.

 

For what seemed forever between them and their fangs clashing in their fevered battle for each others lips, tongues and tooth being main weapons but none wanted to give or take too much, that was until she felt his bulge slyly try to slide down further to the lips of her nook.

She let out a shuddering breath at the feeling, glancing into his eyes with a burning passion, he understood bright and clearly what she wanted, without much word needed he sunk into her wet awaiting nook fully in one thrust making her moan loudly something along the lines of 'OHFUCKINGGOG!'

 

His bulge filled her to the brim which she seemed to be enjoying when warbled keens left her lips, he leaned down with a smirk licking over her lips playfully "I'll make it quick~" he practically sang, starting his thrusts slow and gradually building up to go faster and harder.

She'd feel every inch of his bulge twist and turn and throb inside of her, incoherent is what she was at this point, primal noises reverberated from her throat whilst he made quick work of her insides, the throbbing apandage slamming into the slick walls of her nook, pre genetic material was flowing from him and her equally staining the bed beneath them which he'd need to clean when done but he didn't care!

 

She gave a particularly loud moan with claws digging into his back, her lips pulled into a wobbled line and her her brows drew together, nostrils flared when she panting loudly she gazed up at him with unfocused eyes "'m....c-close..." she murmured, he groaned feeling her walls clench hard around his bulge, his eyes met hers, watching her expression made his bulge curl painfully but he knew he wouldn't last either.

He reached between them to her neglected bulge, wrapping his hand carefully around it and stroking it in time with his thrusts, his bulge however throbbed some more as it began to thicken within her, she gave another wanton moan when he gave a particularly hard thrust.

She spilled thick yellow material all over her front and over his groin, leaking between them to the mattress, he pulled out quickly retrieving a bucket to catch the rest of her material and was quick to make sure he was in range of the pail as well when he let his material run free.

 

The bucket's contents swirled together in a dance of yellow and blue, the room was filled with ragged breaths and pants but it was done, he glanced at her noticing how out of it she still was probably in the throws of a afterglow and processing whatever just happened.

He smiled leaning down to give her a kiss which was returned softly, he gently shoved the bucket to the end of the bed and began the tenuous task of  **A** . getting her into the ablution trap,  **B** . cleaning up the mess they made and  **C** . finding out where in the burning greensun their clothes went....for some odd reason he couldn't see them when he looked around the block.

  
  
  


**~Few hours later~**

  
  
  


Kenito and Demiza were both sitting in her nutritional block with a plate of grubloaf.

Her heat seemed to have calmed down but since he didn't actually 'mate' with her it'd come back at some point.

She gave him a gentle smile, they were on better than good terms in her opinion, the locking of horns which happened insinuated the want to be Matesprits, they will have a talk about it.

For now they were content with just being in each others presence.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The scent she was putting out had attracted more than just one troll, outside of her hive was a tall troll, they grimaced at the cutesy whatever what was happening right now.

They would return at a later date and make sure to 'Introduce' themselves accordingly.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
